Currently produced computing systems, comprising semiconductor packages (e.g., integrated circuits, IC), demand higher power due to an increase in core counts, performance, and integration of multiple dies. This high power may translate to higher heat density on the dies and packages and require better thermal solutions to cool them. Current thermal solutions for dissipation of the heat generated by an IC involve using a thermal interface between the package parts, such as a die and a thermal solution, e.g., integrated heat spreader (IHS). A thermal interface may comprise a thermal interface material (TIM).
However, thermal resistance of a thermal interface material in thermal solutions may become problematic in some instances. For example, currently used thermal interface material may be soft and thus may be prone to moving inside the package (or even pumping out of the package) upon the application of external forces during a fabrication process, which may lead to higher thermal resistance values of the TIM.